mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2367
Mikey Episode Number: 2367 Date: Thursday, December 30, 1993 Sponsors: N, P, 6 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|That's About the Size of It |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird visits a Puerto Rican casita in East Harlem. He tries to find out what people do there, but everyone is too busy raising chickens, planting tomatoes, cooking and planning music to answer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Derek, Shawn, and Kathy sing "When I Grow Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Six children dance in a colorblock grid. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six circus balls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, they are wet (man laying on the beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Duck |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Household appliances count 1-10 and 10-0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Aliens vacation on Earth for an afternoon, but they litter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Every Bit a' Litter Hurts" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bobby McFerrin improvises with the crowd at Birdland. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie uses his imagination to figure out what would happen if he put Bert's favorite vase on the little shelf or the big shelf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|P - My Favorite Letter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: After sounding out the word "honk," the Honkers appear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide